Crimson Tears
by Erin13
Summary: A girl has been staying with the Weiss Gang for 3 months her and Ken get along pretty well but her past catches up with her and a mission goes wrong. Plz r&r I no good with summeries. .
1. Default Chapter

Tears of Crimson 

Everyone thinks they've had it hard in life. For one girl it was ten times worse. She walked through the pouring rain down the small street that was now empty. Her back wounds were still bleeding and she was now numb to the pain. How could everything go so up hill then suddenly everything went down hill? Her shoulder length blood red hair was sticking to her neck and some on her face. Her dark blue eye's focused on the road ahead. If she could make it just a bit farther.....

~*~

The sun shone through her window making the nineteen year old roll over in her sleep. There was no way she wanted to get up. Her shoulder length blood red hair was all tangled and knotted. "Amber Lynn!" Her father called. "Amber Lynn get up!" he demanded. 

"I'm up!" She shouted. "Jesus dad it's Saturday!" she shouted. "Let me sleep!" 

"Amber-Lynn you get up now! You're supposed to go to work!" He shouted. 

"Shit." She cursed and got up, quickly put her hair in a pony tail, and then grabbed a black tank top that went just above her belly button, and a pair of blue jeans with a whole in the knee.   
  


Amber dashed down the stairs to see a laughing father at the kitchen table. "Jerk." She mumbled and grabbed her plate of food. 

"Well it got you up didn't it? Besides you work later helping out at the flower shop." 

"I know I know!" Amber mumbled and ate her food. She had been working with Aya, Yohji, Omi, and Ken for the past three months and she had been realizing that they aren't what all the girls made them out to be.   
  


(Amber's POV)   
  


I sat there eating my breakfast thinking about the past three months. Ever since my father cut me out of the assassin gig I've been working at the flower shop. There were all hotties but...they were each different. First off there was Aya. He was hot. With that dark red hair and those violet eye's. They reminded me of my brother's before he died. He was always so serious and quiet. Then there was Yohji. My God was he ever the ladies man. Has shoulder length dirty blond hair and his green eye's seemed to make all the girls faint. It never worked on me though. Then Omi. He's pretty cool. Light brown hair and dark blue eye's. He's a real sweety and cares about his friends. Last is Ken. Really dark brown hair and wonderful green eye's you could get lost in. Oops sorry. Great I caught myself day dreaming about him again. Yes I have a huge crush on Ken. I can't help it.   
  


I sigh and begin to clean up the house. My dad chuckles and goes into the living room to watch TV. Sorry to say I have no mother. Never had one since I was five. I only knew my brother George and my father. My father was getting old and he was getting to the point that I would have to take over for him. Since we already came from a pretty rich family I already graduated at university level with at least two of each degrees. That's what you needed to be an assassin from where I used to live. A long sigh escaped my lips as I did the dishes. What would my life be like if mom and George were still here? Suddenly the phone rang, I quickly dried my hands and picked up. "Hello?" 

"Is Amber there?" Came an odd accented voice. Sounded like a french one. 

"Speaking. Who is this?" I asked as I continued with the dishes. 

"Amber....look I can't explain please meet me in the Starlight café tonight. Tell the bouncer you're with George De Sand." He stated and hung up. 

"Hello! Hello!" I demanded. 

"Who was it honey?" My father asked. 

"I dunno dad. Some creep nothing to worry about." I stated with a smile. "After I'm done the dishes I'm going to go to the flower shop and talk to the guys okay?" 

"Alright but don't wear that. You make it look like we're on welfare." He chuckled and went back into the living room.   
  


Slowly I put everything away still focused on that strange voice. Slowly I crept up the stairs to my room and grabbed different clothes. I didn't realize what I was wearing till I looked in the mirror. "Oh God...." I whispered. The black mini skirt that went at least an inch or three up from my knee's and the blood red tank top with a black dragon around the front of it. My old uniform. Shaking my head I grabbed my old leather jacket and ran down the stairs grabbing my key's. "I'll be home after work!" I shouted and put on my old just above my ankle hooker boots. Or as my dad told me. 

"Have fun!" He shouted. 

"I will!" I yelled and left the house.   
  


(Out of Amber's POV)   
  


She walked down the street and shivered a bit. She wasn't used to the skirt anymore. It showed she would have training to do. Just like old times. Once in awhile Amber's mind would drift to back then when she was running after someone she had to get and how the adrenalin was going through her body. She walked passed a store and decided to surprise the boys with a shocker. She went in and walked over to the sun glasses rack. She picked out a pair and then went over to the necklaces and purses. She was going to shock them. Amber had always said. There is no way in hell I'll ever dress the way that snob did back home! She smiled. She may have been going against her own word but still. It was just for fun.   
  


Amber ended up buying a black leather purse, dark sunglass', and a fake but beautiful ruby rose pendent outlined in silver. She smiled as she came upon the flower shop. Putting on her sunglasses she entered. The small bell rang and Yohji walked out wearing the apron a green t-shirt and regular black pants. "Hello miss can I...help you?" He asked as his eye's trailed up her body. 

"Actually yes." She smiled and used that french accent her father taught her. "I was wondering do you have any red and white roses. I'd like to pick some up for my friends birthday." Hey she wasn't telling a total lie. Cleo's birthday was coming up. 

"I think we have some left in the back please give me just a second." He gulped and went into the back where no doubt the others were. Unfortunately she was wrong because Omi and Aya walked in and Omi stopped in shock. 

"Hello miss. Is someone helping you?" Aya asked un phased by her appearance. Typical Aya not having an opinion. 

"Why yes. Someone is." Amber replied with that wonderful accent. 

"Alright." Was all Aya replied with as he and Omi went into the back.   
  


Amber sighed and walked over to a bunch of flowers and sniffed a few. They sure did smell nice. Amber never took the time to smell the flowers. "Miss how many did you want?" Yohji asked coming back out. 

"About a dozen. So six red six white please." Amber smiled politely. *Still go it!* her mind screamed. 

"Okay." He smiled as Ken came out. "Hey Ken six red roses and six white." 

"Kay. did you want them trimmed of their thorns miss?" He asked blushing. 

"Ye...actually only trim the white if you don't mind." She did a small bow and caused both Ken and Yohji to blush. Suddenly she began to laugh. "You guys are so pathetic." She stated taking off her glasses. 

"AMBER!?" Both boy's shouted in shock as Aya and Omi ran in. 

"Oh boy...Amber what happened to you?" Omi asked. 

"Easy I found some old clothes lying around." She winked and spun around. "Do you guys like it?" 

"Well it's certainly different." Ken stated. 

"No kidding but still...what made you wanna dress like this?" Omi asked. 

"A phone call." She sighed. 

"A threat?" Yohji asked. 

"No. Just a call. Nothing to worry about really." She smiled and went over to Yohji. "So I'm nothing but a tomboy who couldn't act like a lady huh?" She stated poking his chest. 

"Well I uh....um..." He was at a loss for words. 

"It's okay. You should have seen the look on your face though." Amber just about burst out laughing again until a guy about twenty year's old walked in.   
  


Amber tilted her head. His hair was like blackish brown and semi spiked with a red bandana tied around his forehead, he had a tight black t-shirt, and a pair of baggy jeans. Amber noticed that his shirt was so tight it didn't hide much of his muscles. "Can we help you?" Aya asked.

"Yeah I'm here to pick up an arrangement for my friend." He stated and looked over to Amber with a stern look.

"Who would that be?" Yohji asked absolutely astonished that someone besides Ken could make Amber blush. 

"George De Sand asked me to pick up a bouquet of flowers since he was meeting someone tonight." He said lazily.

"Oh yes. Domon Kasshu I presume then?" 

"Yes that's me." Domon sighed. He looked over at Amber and looked her over.   
  
  
  


Unconsciously Ken snorted and went into the back. Omi and Aya followed leaving Yohji, Amber and Domon to talk a bit. "I don't like that guy." Ken said. 

"Get over it." Aya ordered. "Here's his bouquet." he stated and handed it to Ken. 

"Fine." Was all he could reply with as he went back out and saw Yohji trimming the white roses and Amber watching. Domon was just looking around at all the flowers. "Here you go." Ken stated to Domon. 

"Thank you. Here." Domon handed him the money. "Keep the change." He stated and left.   
  


(Amber's POV)

Who was that guy? How did he know about my meeting with George De Sand? I have to follow him I need answers. Wait! What if it's someone trying to make me become an assassin again. I could break my father's heart and promise. "You alright?" Yohji asked going up to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. 

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" I smiled lightly. 

"Because you look confused." Ken stated. 

"I'm fine. Look I have to go home and change I'll see you guys later." I stated and ran out of the shop and after Domon. He know's something! I remember! My brother's nick name was De Sand. He was alive! I stopped and stood for a moment. All I could see was my brother's unruly orange hair and his violet eye's. I could feel the tears stream down my face. I had to get home before I showed to much emotion in public.   
  


I ran as fast as I could just so I wouldn't have to see anyone watch me cry. Quickly I ran into the house and up the stairs into my room. I locked the door and threw myself onto the bed. How could he do this!? Pretend to be dead for so long and then suddenly show up. God I hated him. I hated him so much I got an idea. Wiping my tears away and getting changed into my usual blue jeans and a black or red t-shirt sat down at my computer desk and began to type on my lab top. Quickly I hacked into the French Government files I had to find out if he worked for them. Scrolling down I saw the new Princess of that Nation. Princess Marie Louis and right beside her in what was the national knight clothing was my brother. At the side it said. George De Sand now known as the famous Rose fencer who became a knight and is now protecting Princess Marie Louise. That bastard that fucking bastard! Was all the was running through my head. Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello?" I mumbled trying to keep my cool. 

"Hey Amber this is Ken. You alright?" He asked. 

"Yeah I'm fine." I stated kinda coldly. I couldn't believe he was calling me! At this moment when I thought I was going to kill someone. 

"No you're not. You sound like you're hurt or something." He stated. So what? Why should he start giving a shit now? So what if I was hurting on the inside. 

"Look I'm fine. I don't work for another two hour's so I'll see you then." I stated and hung up before he could say anything. 

(Out of Amber's POV)

~Flower shop~  
  


Ken put down the phone. How could Amber say that to him? He felt his insides heat up when he thought about her in that skirt. Still how could she even think about lying!? It cut him deep when she thought she couldn't trust him. "What she say?" Omi asked. 

"She said she was fine. Although she sounded so....so....cold when she said it. Like her feelings weren't there anymore." He sighed. 

"Doesn't sound like her." Yohji mumbled.

"I know." Ken said through his clenched teeth. "Damn it why doesn't she trust us!?" He demanded. 

"Because she doesn't have many reasons to." Aya spoke up. "She's known us what?"

"Three months." Yohji stated. 

"Would you trust anyone after three months?" he asked. 

"Probably not." Omi sighed. "But still....Amber's one of our best friends. She's the closest girl we've ever let into our lives remember? At least since we started to do this right?" 

"He's got a point." Ken sighed. 

"Point about what?" Yohji questioned as he put down a heavy pot of flowers. 

"That Amber is the only one who has seen us leave all at the same time saying we have to leave for a bit to do something...." 

"Do you think she know's Aya?" Ken asked. 

"No I don't think she knows..." He trailed. 

"That you're all Weiss. Assassins." Amber stated walking in wearing her normal attire.   
  


It was almost a dead silence until Yohji chuckled. "What ever gave you that idea?" He asked. 

"I'm not stupid and I ain't just born yesterday. I know you guys are Weiss Kruze. God you guys are pathetic. Anyone who used to be in same business as you could tell from a mile away." Amber stated as she leaned against the door and crossed her arms.

" Very funny Amber." Ken chuckled. "What kinda business are you talk..." 

"Look I know who you guys are. Okay? I was in the Knights (An: pronounced Ka-nights)

group. Until my father pulled me out." She stated. "Now I came to ask if I could start work early since I have something important to do tonight." 

"Yes." Aya stated and took off the apron handing to Amber then leaving.  
  


~After Amber's shift~  
  


As soon as Amber left Yohji began to close the shop but he saw a pair of shoes and smiled. "I know those shoes anywhere. Manx." He smiled and lifted the shops metal door. 

"I'm glad you can tell that from my shoes....Where's Aya?" She asked. 

"Right here." He replied and walked in through the back. 

"Good. I have another mission for you guys. Unfortunately Persia won't be able to give you it today so I will." She smiled tossing her red hair back and her green eyes shining happily. "There are new men in town and they're kidnaping girls who used to work for assassins all over the world. The group is called Fangs. There are four members. George de Sand, Domon Kasshu, Chibodee Crockett , and Kyoji Kasshu the head of the group. We don't have much info on them....." 

"We'll take it." Ken stated. 

"All of us." Yohji and Aya nodded. 

"Yup we'll stop em." Omi smiled. 

"Good luck boys." Manx smiled.   
  


~Amber's home~ 

(Amber's POV)

I walked into the living room and saw my father sleeping peacefully on the couch. Looking at the clock I sighed and remembered I had another five hours to go till that unfortunate meeting. "I'll get my revenge." I found myself whispering. That was it. He pretended to be dead now I would kill him for all the pain and suffering he put me and my father through. I made some sandwiches and left some on the counter then took some and a glass of milk up to my room. I had research to do. I sat at my computer typing away at Government files. It was pissing me off like no one could understand. Taking a bite out of my sandwich I had found something, it was about Domon Kasshu and his brother Kyoji. So they were the ones who started the Gundam projects that went wrong. The Devil Gundam and the Shining Gundam both exploded with them inside and they had mysteriously disappeared.   
  


"Oh no..." I whispered. I knew why the Gundams blew up. My team had snuck into their lab a week before the test run and killed off the only piolets. That's why he looked at me today at the shop. It was a trap. My own brother was leading me into a trap. "That does it!" I shouted and looked around. First things first. Planning.   
  


~Starlight Café~  
  


Domon sat at the small table across from George. Beside him sat Chibodee. His navy blue hair and pink (an:Yes pink sorry to say) bangs were being hidden under his hat and his emerald green eye's lazily looked around him. Beside Chibodee was Kyoji Kasshu the head leader of the group. He had dark brown almost black hair that was almost like his younger brother and his blue eye's shone with a hint of revenge. "So you know the plan George." Kyoji questioned. 

"Yes. As long as the others do not get in the way." he sighed. 

"Look it's only your sister dude. She won't figure out that you're really just in this for money. Besides you don't even have to kill her this time. Remember? Domon's gonna do it." Chibodee yawned. 

"Yes I know...." George trailed. 

"Look you can't back out now." Domon Growled. "We've come to far and have waited to long."   
  


~Later that Night~

"Do you think that was the same guy at the shop this morning?" Ken asked as he grabbed his Tiger Claw. 

"I bet you any money. Hey Omi find any trace of that guy?" Yohji asked. 

"Him and his gang are in the Starlight café." Omi stated as the phone rang. 

"Hello?" Ken asked as he picked it up. 

"Ken..." Came Amber's voice. 

"Amber where are you?" He asked. 

"I'm outside the Starlight Café. Look don't worry about the gang. I'll take em." 

"Amber no! Don't go in there!" He shouted. 

"Look my brothers in there and he's going to get something that's coming to him okay! I don't want you guys going in there." He could tell she was holding back tears. 

"Please just don't go in." He begged. 

"I have to. He pretended to be dead he pretended and left me and my father to suffer that bastard's gotta pay." He heard her state then hang up. 

"Amber...Amber! AMBER!" He shouted into the phone. "Damn it!" 

"What did she say?" Aya asked calmly. 

"She's meeting her brother at the café. She's going to kill him....he's part of the gang." He mumbled. 

"Uh oh. What are we going to do?" Omi asked. 

"She wanted us to stay out of it. Said she'd take care of the gang." Ken growled. 

"Look we have to go anyway. Weather she likes it or not." Yohji nodded. 

"Maybe we should leave her be." Aya spoke up. 

"WHAT!? And let her get herself killed!?" Ken shouted. 

"Look she apparently can handle it." Yohji stated. 

"We still have to go in." Omi stated. "We took the mission." 

"But without knowing!" Yohji shouted. "We could miss and hit her." 

"Then we don't miss." Ken stated.

~Starlight Café~  
  


Amber tugged at her tight leather mini skirt and her black tube top under her leather jacket. Some how she had hidden a gun and a dagger in her attire. Slowly she went up to the door and cut into the line. "I'm here to see George de Sand." She said. 

"Alright." The bouncer stated letting her in.  
  


She slowly made her way into the crowded bar/dance club. It had been so long since she had last been here. Amber saw where George was sitting and walked up the spiral stairs getting many glaces from the males. When she reached the top she could feel every memory of her brother rush through her. When she first learned how to ride a bike....when she fell off and how he helped her get through the pain how when her mother died he held her close and said everything would be alright. Lastly that day she thought what was his body was buried into the ground. The young man stood up and walked over to her. His orange hair was still the same as she remember. When he embraced her she made no move to hug him she stood still and stiff. "Amber so much time has passed. Do you not remember your own brother?" He asked. 

"Unfortunately....I do." She stated coldly. "I ain't the sweet little girl you left behind dear brother." Amber held back her emotions. 

"Amber look I had to. I had to pretend to be dead to protect you and father." George stated. 

"I don't care!" She shouted the loud music making it so no one but them could hear this conversation. "You pretended to be dead when we needed you most!" She choked. "Dad's almost dead and he's lost so much. I don't know what he'd do if he found out you lied!" 

"Amber! Listen to me....." He tried to explain but soon had a gun pointed to him. 

"No you listen! You listen loud and clear! Stay DEAD!" She screamed.   
  


Suddenly the whole place went black and Amber was grabbed from behind. She tried to get out of the grip and scream but she couldn't. She recognized the sent of something near by. Not behind her mind you but near by. Ken. She thought. Why hadn't she listened? Why hadn't she does what she was told? All her hope of getting revenge was gone until she remembered the dagger. Quickly she took it out and slit the man who held her. He shouted in pain it was Domon she recognized his voice. Amber ran and grabbed her gun from off the floor. Her eye's had adjusted quickly to the dark. She caught site of her brother going out the fire escape. She went down and after him. Firing a shot or two on the way down. 

~Meanwhile~

Ken went over to Domon's body and sliced it. Now where did she go!? "Guys I lost her." He stated. 

"Don't worry Ken. She's chasing after her brother. Heading for the park." Omi stated. 

"Can you guys handle things here?" he asked. 

"Yeah no prob. Just go keep the brat safe." Aya ordered. 

"Right." Ken stated and was gone.

~The Park~  
  


She'd find that bastard if it was the last thing she would do. Amber wanted him dead. The adrenaline was pumping through her system. She jumped over the edge and caught a glimpse of George. She fired two shots and heard him shout in agony. Yes he finally felt some pain and she did it. "Geroge just come out! Make it easier on yourself!" She shouted. 

"Make it easier on yourself!" Kyoji shouted and slashed her back. 

"Ah!" She screamed as the blood trickled down her back. "Die!" She shouted and got him with the dagger. Kyoji fell with a sickening thud. Slowly Amber stood and ignored the pain in her back. "I have to find Ken...." She whimpered.   
  


~Some where in the park~

Ken stumbled over rocks and waste baskets. "Amber!" He yelled out. "Amber where are you!?" He demanded. No answer. "Amber!" He continued to shout. "Damn it where are you!?" He collapsed onto the ground when it stated to rain. "Amber!!" He shouted out one last time. "God damn it why didn't you listen?" he asked on the brink of tears. 

"We have to head back." Omi said walking up. 

"Not until I find her." Ken growled. 

"Orders are orders." Omi sighed. "We have to."  
  


~Somewhere~

Everyone thinks they've had it hard in life. For one girl it was ten times worse. She walked through the pouring rain down the small street that was now empty. Her back wounds were still bleeding and she was now numb to the pain. How could everything go so up hill then suddenly everything went down hill? Her shoulder length blood red hair was sticking to her neck and some on her face. Her dark blue eye's focused on the road ahead. If she could make it just a bit farther only a little farther to the flower shop. She slipped and fell into a muddy puddle but forced herself back up. "I refuse to be stopped...." She whispered. 

"To bad." Chibodee stated and appeared in front of her.   
  


~Flower shop~

Ken ran in with Omi beside him. Aya and Yohji stood then looked at Ken. "Any luck?" Yohji asked. 

"None." Omi said. 

"Guys only one of those members are left alive and he...." Manx trailed as she hung up her cell. How could she tell them. "Guys Chibodee...had...." She couldn't do it. She knew Amber when her and her father moved here under police protection. 

"Manx....what is it?" Yohji asked. 

"Amber's been...." She was shaking now. "Chibodee stabbed her a few blocks from here. She was found by an old man who called the police. She's in the hospital." 

"Amber-chan...." Omi mumbled. 

"Where's Chibodee?" Ken demanded. 

"Going to the airport. That's all we know." Manx stated. 

"Ken don't....we can't do anything...." Yohji was stopped as Ken ran out.   
  


~Air port~  
  


Chibodee yawned as he waited for his flight in the VIP room. A smirk went across his lips as George came in with his ribs and foot bandaged and his crutches beside him. "So you killed her." George mumbled. 

"Yes. She ended up killing Domon and Kyoji." Chibodee stated. 

"I see...." He whispered and looked out onto the airport and how the rain poured.   
  


*~*

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

*~*  
  


George sat down. Their flight to Northern Canada was delayed. He started to think about something he hadn't in a long time. His past. He remembered his mother and her shoulder length brown hair and her deep blue eye's. Then remembered when his sister was born. How she laughed and smiled. Then when he taught her everything he knew about riding a bike and helped her with her homework. Then that day he had orders to fake his death and to never tell his family. 

*~*

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

*~*

He let out a sigh when suddenly the lights went out. "What the hell!" Shouted Chibodee. George grabbed his crutches and listened around. He couldn't tell where the person in the room was. He knew Chibodee was right beside him until. "AH!" A blood cuddling shout was heard. 

"Amber is that you!?" George asked almost praying it was her. 

"No. She's in the hospital while you'll finally stay in your grave." Came a deep voice. 

*~*

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

*~*

"Wait!" George demanded. "Please wait...." He pleaded. 

"Why should I?" Ken questioned. "You let him kill your sister!" He shouted. 

"Please just...do me a favor. When you go to see my sister tell he I never meant to hurt our father. I just never wanted them to be caught up in this who assassin thing." 

"Well they did. Because of you her father has to suffer." Ken stated and slashed George.   
  


~Hospital~  
  


Yohji put a small pot of red and white roses on the small sill by her window. Amber was lying in the bed with her eye's still closed and the tubes still in her. Aya sat in a corner watching her with a worried expression for once he showed. Then there was Omi who kept stroking her face praying silently she would wake up. Suddenly Ken ran in. "How is she?" He demanded. The other males turned away as Omi spoke up. 

"The doctor wasn't sure if she'd make it." Omi mumbled. 

"Amber...."He whispered. 

"We've gotta go close the shop." Aya sighed. 

"We'll come straight back." Omi and Yohji stated as they left.   
  


Ken sat down on the bed and held Amber's one good hand. He watched as her eye twitched a bit. He prayed she be alright. "Amber I'm sorry." He whispered. Her hand seemed to tighten a bit. 

"You finished what I started." She mumbled as her eye's barely opened. "Thank you." Amber had never smiled so kindly to anyone before. 

"Amber don't die please don't." He begged. 

"Ken...." Amber's eye's widened out of shock. 

(Amber's POV) 

I knew I was dying I wasn't that stupid, but the way Ken was looking at me. How could I give up the fight for my life? "Ken....." I trailed as I felt some tears fill my eye's. "Ken please don't...." I was cut off. I couldn't finish my sentence. For the first time in my life I was kissed. My eye's slowly closed and with my one good arm I wrapped it around his neck. Tears were falling like a waterfall. I knew my time was limited. We parted and I could see he was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry. I should have listened." I stated just above a whisper. 

"Amber...you didn't know." He stated. 

"Yes I did. The phone call I told you guys about was from George." Slowly I put my other arm around him and cried as he sat down close to me. "I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay. You're going to make it I know you will." He stated. 

"No. No I'm not." I mumbled. "I'm dying I lost to much blood. Look....even if I did make it I would have to become an assassin again and most likely move back to my old home town." I coughed and laid back down weakly. "Say bye to the others for me."   
  


(Out of Amber's POV)  
  


She laid there with her hand in his and a small smile on her face as her father ran in.   
  


~To be continued.~  
  


Amber: Awesome! She did it!

Erin: Oh can it you. 

Domon: U killed me!

Amber: Technically Ken did =3

Erin: Anyway I'll get busy on the Sequel Till next time!


	2. Crimson blood

Crimson Blood  
  


It had been two weeks since Amber's death. The flower shop was closed for the wake at Amber's home. Ken grabbed his black jacket. The boy's decided to all wear black pants and jackets but wear dark colored shirts. Yohji wore a pine green t-shirt, Omi wore a dark blue muscle shirt, Aya wore a blood red turtle neck and Ken wore a black t-shirt. They walked down the road and towards her house. Ken hadn't been the same. Sure he was a klutz but his smile seemed to be disappearing. This day was going to be hard on everyone. Knowing that if only thay had followed her more closely she wouldn't have been ambushed. Ken had put all the blame on himself after that day.   
  


They arrived at Amber's house and Yohji went up to the door. Before he could knock it opened. A girl about 21 years old stood there. Her butt length dark brown hair was in a nice braid and her pail green eye's stared at him. She was wearing a pair of black khaki pants and a red t-shirt. "Can I help you?" She asked. 

"We're here for Amber's Funeral." Yohji stated looking her over. 

"Cleo who is it?" Asked another girl about 16 walking up. She had shoulder length white hair tied up in a bun with some strands hanging lose, and icy blue eye's. She was wearing a navy blue tank top and black shorts that went to just above her knee's.

"These are the men she worked with Kayla." Stated Amber's father walking over. "Hello boy's. Sorry but this is Cleo and Kayla. Two of Amber's best friends. Serenity's in the kitchen. Aya could you please go get her so we can get this done please?" he asked shakily. 

"Yes." Aya stated and walked past the father. 

"Please come in." Cleo sighed. 

"What's you guys' names?" Kayla asked. 

"I'm Omi, that's Yohji and that's Ken. Aya was the one who went into the kitchen." Omi explained with a small smiled. 

"Okay. Nice to meet you." She smiled lightly. 

"How long did you know her?" Cleo asked. 

"Three months but..." Ken lowered his head. 

"Her and Ken were real close." Yohji stated. 

"You're Ken Hidaka am I right?" She asked. 

"Yes I am." he sighed. 

"She always talked about you over the phone and in our e-mails." Kayla stated.   
  


~Kitchen~  
  


Long waist length light brown hair, emerald green eye's around the age of twenty, wearing a long black skirt and a black long sleeved blouse with a blood red rose in the top pocket. That described the girl Aya saw sitting at the kitchen counter crying. "Excuse me." Aya mumbled. 

"Yes. Can I help you?" She asked turning to look at him and drying her eye's. 

"I'm looking for Serenity." He said. "The Funerals starting." 

"Thank you. What's your name by the way?" She asked. 

"Aya." He stated. "Are you alright?"

"I will be." She whispered and got up. "Come on let's go into the funeral."

~After the Service.~

The Four men and three girls drove behind the hearse that held their friend. Kayla was sitting silently in the back holding in her tears along with Serenity as Cleo drove. Ken had driven Amber's father since he was still in a bit of shock. They arrived at a small grave yard and entered. Slowly the men took the casket out of the hearse and lowered it gently into the hole. "Any last words?" Asked on man. 

"Amber-chan...thank you for always being there when we needed you." Kayla whispered and laid one small red rose bud then stepped back and Omi hugged her as she cried. 

"Thank you for always putting up with us. You were one heck of a fighter." Cleo stated and put a white rose bud beside Kayla's flower and stepped back. Yohji went up and mumbled something then put a few things of babies breath. 

"Amber...I'll miss you. Thank you for always being like a big sister to me." Serenity whispered and put a blue rose (An: Yes blue because you use dye and it turns the petals blue=3)) bud on the casket. Not being able to watch any longer Serenity ran off. 

"Serenity-chan." Amber's father stated. 

"I'll go after her." Aya stated and walked after her. 

"Ken would you say a few words?" He asked. 

"Yes Mr. Kokishon." Ken nodded and looked at the casket. "Ambie. We'll all miss you and I wish I could have told you sooner." He whispered under his breath and placed a dozen roses on her grave. 

"Goodbye Ambie-chan." Omi whispered.   
  


Ken turned and walked off not being able to watch. Kayla was still crying and Cleo was fighting back the tears. Mr. Kokishon had sat down on the grass and watched as they buried his only daughter. First his son and now his daughter. "It's not fair." He whispered into the small breeze.   
  


~Somewhere in town~ 

Serenity continued to run. She never wanted to stop. How could Amber have been killed? She was one of the best! Their boss even told them so! Suddenly she was pulled into an alley way by a big man. She tried to get lose but he had to much of a grip on her. "Hello girlie where are you off to in such a rush? A funeral?" he chuckled. 

"Lemme go." She begged. Serenity was so upset that she had no energy to fight. 

"Now why would I do that?" He asked. 

"Because she wants you to let her go." Aya growled and punched the man sending him flying. "You alright?" He asked. 

"Y-y-yea. Just a little shaky. Aya look out!" She shouted.   
  


Aya turned around and got punched in the face causing him to stumble back. He regained his composure and kicked the man in the ribs then gave him an uppercut knocking him out. Aya turned and looked at Serenity. She had teary eyes as she stood up and then wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. A bit stunned he put his arms hesitantly around her. She was the first girl to ever to be this close to him since..."Serenity we need to head back." He stated almost to coldly. 

"Okay..." She whispered and let him go. "Thank you." Serenity added as they left the alleyway and headed back for Amber's home.   
  


The two walked in almost a dead silence. The streets weren't as crowded as they usually were on a Saturday. Serenity sighed and watched as a group of girls walked by laughing. There was four in all. Reminded her of the gang before Amber moved away from Canada.   
  


*Flash back!!!!*  
  


"Amber-chan!" Serenity yelled running up to the group and hugging Amber who's hair was chin length back then. She was about 13 then and had just gotten out of the hospital. 

"Hey Serenity-chan." She smiled. 

"Amber! Serenity!" Kayla yelled running up with Cleo. 

"Hey guys!" Amber laughed. 

"How are you feelin?" Cleo asked as they started to walk down the road. 

"Fine. The doc said that my operation to take out my tonsils went great." She smiled. 

"So what next your appendix?" Kayla joked. 

"No. I'm done. So we going on another mission soon?" She asked happily. 

"You are one of the only of the group who's happy to get a mission." laughed Serenity. 

"Derrick wants you back at work when you're feeling 100%." Kayla stated laughing and imitating his voice. 

"Oh give it a rest you guys. You know I can handle any and all missions. No problem." Amber smiled. "Besides it was only an appendix." 

"True but still...." Cleo trailed. 

"Don't be such a worry wart. Just because you think being 17 means you can worry about me doesn't mean you should." she giggled. "I'm fine so let's go get our mission." She laughed and ran ahead.   
  
  
  


*End Flash back!!!!!!!*  
  


~Amber's home~  
  


Mr. Kokishon and Ken walked up the stairs in silence. Ken was going to go through Amber's things and pack them away for her father. Mr. Kokishon told him to keep what ever he wanted. They got to the door and opened it. Nothing had been moved or touched for the last two weeks. "Here you go son. Call me when you have finished." He stated and walked off leaving Ken.   
  


Her room was painted a robin's egg blue and she had a queen sized bed covered in blue sheets, white pillows, and a bunch of teddy bears. Ken saw a black bear with a bright blue kimono. He had bought her that for her birthday four weeks ago. Slowly leaning down he picked it up and looked at it. Then something fell out of it's dark blue sash. "A picture?" he whispered and put the bear down while picking up the picture. It was of him and her at the festival. Amber had the biggest smile while holding her teddy bear. Ken suddenly remembered her b-day was on the festival.   
  


*Flash Back*

~Festival~ 

(An: This story if full of them)  
  


Amber ran ahead of the group in a black and red Kimono. It was her birthday and her first festival in Japan. "Come on you slow pokes hurry up!" She ordered. 

"Amber slow down we have all night!" Omi shouted running after her. 

"No we don't!" She shouted back sticking out her tongue. 

"She's got way to much energy." Yohji chuckled. 

"No kidding." Ken laughed and watched as she stopped in awe.   
  


They were at the Sakura Shrine near one of the grave yards. It was completely decorated and a small breeze was sending the blossoms everywhere. Ken smiled and watched as Amber looked around wide eyed. It was an amazing festival. Games, food, rides and.... "Girls." Yohji smiled and walked off. Aya rolled his eye's. 

"I'm gonna go on some rides!" Omi shouted and ran off. 

"What about you Aya? Gonna go have some fun?" Amber asked. 

"I don't like festivals." He grumbled and went to go sit on a bench.

"Uh...okays..." she mumbled. "What about you Ken?" She asked smiling turning around. 

"Me...I dunno anything you want to. It is your birthday after all." Ken smiled. 

"Kay lets go play some games." She said and dragged him towards some of the game booths.   
  


Hours went by and Ken and Amber met up with the others. She was holding the teddy bear with the dark blue kimono and had a huge grin. Suddenly there was a flash of light from Omi's camera.   
  


*End Flash back!!!!*  
  


Ken sat on the bed and put the bear on the floor along with the picture. He'd keep that slowly he began to pack away her other teddy bears and some old pic's of her and her friends. Suddenly he saw something on her laptop screen. "What the..." He trailed and went over. The screen saver was on. It was of pictures of her and the others floating around. Ken pressed a button and the screen saver went off and the computer background was the picture in the teddy. Smiling Ken started looking through some of the files. He found one that was a shocker and explained a few things.   
  


~Flower shop~  
  


Cleo and Kayla sat in the small room where the guys ate. Yohji sat across from Cleo and Omi across from Kayla. "How did you guys meet Amber?" Cleo asked. 

"She came here looking for some work to do." Omi stated and got up to grab the kettle that was boiling. 

"How about you guys?" Yohji asked. "How'd you meet her?" 

"We grew up together." Kayla stated. "I still remember the day she moved in across the street. Her and her brother." 

"Yeah. Seems like yesterday." Cleo nodded. 

"I miss Amber-chan." Kayla whispered just above a breath. She bit her nail and held back tears. 

"So do I Kayla. Team's not the same without her." She sighed as Omi handed everyone a cup of tea. "Thank you." She smiled. 

"Welcome." Omi smiled back and looked at Kayla. "Are you going to be alright Kayla-chan?" He asked. 

"I don't know." She mumbled as her cell rang. "Hello?" She sighed. "Alright. I'll get them and meet you there. Alright...bye." 

"He called didn't he?" Cleo hissed. "He know's it's our week off." 

"Yes but he said it was important. We have to find Serenity." Kayla stated. 

"I don't care. It's his fault....." 

"Cleo look you can stay here but I ain't just going to sit here. We were hired for a reason." 

"You two can come back we don't mind." Yohji stated. 

"Thank you. Sorry for the arguing." Kayla sighed and bowed. 

"It's alright. Go on." Omi smiled. 

"We'll come back. Thank you." Cleo stated as the two left Yohji looked at Omi.   
  


~Café~  
  


He sat there drinking his coffee. His dark brown eye's completely focused on the new's paper and his black hair spiked out a bit, he wore a normal navy blue business suit. Suddenly a girl about eighteen sat beside him. Her shoulder length crimson hair with black bangs was in a high pony tail she hid her eye's behind a pair of sunglasses and her clothes consisted a pair of black jeans, and a black halter top with a tiger head outlined in silver. "Derrick what do you want?" She asked. 

"For you to work with my group." He stated simply. 

"Been there done that." She said coldly.

"Well they are coming to meet you." 

"I don't care. I quit okay?" She hissed. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a job to finish before I am officially off duty." 

"A...." Derrick sighed. 

"Don't call me that. She's dead." The girl got up and walked out of the shop and down the road. 

"She'll have to learn that she can't just quit." Derrick growled.   
  


~Amber's Room~  
  


Ken slowly read the document in front of him. It was of the day that Amber had come here. It talked about how she had met them and how she had figured out everyone's special qualities. He read down the paragraphs when he reached a certain one. 

There's one guy out of the group who's nice. His name's Ken. He kinda reminds me of my brother. Although I'd have to say Aya does more. But besides that. Ken's a major sweety. He likes Soccer, he's nice, and he's so to little kids. I think he's the perfect guy in every way. I wish I wasn't an assassin...er ex-assassin probably would think that's weird or creepy or something. But still...okay I should stop before I ramble on.   
  


Ken sat there in a bit of shock. Had she really thought that of him? He shook his head and smiled then shut down the computer and put it by the bear. He had a lot of stuff to go through and pack away for Amber's father. "Ken." Came a voice. 

"Yes?" He asked and turned around to see Mr. Kokishon with a trey of food. 

"How's the work coming?" He asked as Ken walked up to him and took the trey. 

"It's going alright." Ken stated. 

"Well shout down if you need anything." He stated and walked away. 

"Alright I will. Thank you for the food sir." Ken shouted after him but Mr. Kokishon was long gone.   
  


Sighing and sitting down Ken ate the soup and bread that Amber's father had made him. Suddenly his phone rang. "Hello?" He asked after swallowing a mouth full. 

"Ken it's Manx we have another mission." Manx stated. 

"Alright I'm coming." He stated and hung up.   
  


~Somewhere down town close to the flower shop~  
  


Aya watched as Serenity was paying attention to the other groups of girls. Seeing a pain in her eye's as she was remembering the past he put a hand on her shoulder. Serenity snapped out of her daze and looked up at him. Her emerald eye's were hiding her emotions she found herself leaning closer to him until... "Serenity!" Kayla and Cleo shouted running up. 

"Hey guys." Serenity blushed as Aya just stood there. 

"Serenity we have to go meet up with Derrick. He needs to talk to us." Kayla stated. 

"Alright I'm coming. Thank you again for earlier Aya-kun." Serenity stated and kissed his cheek then ran off with the others. 

"Hn." Was his only reply as he headed towards the Flower shop.   
  


What was with that girl? Suddenly something or someone caught his eye. It was the girl with black bangs. She seemed very familiar. The way she was walking and the frown on her face. Not to mention the glasses she wore. Aya was about to go see who she was when... "Aya! We have to go to the flower shop. Manx's orders." Ken stated running up. 

"What now?" Aya questioned. 

"New one." Was all Ken said.   
  


~Flower shop basement~

Aya and Ken walked down the spiral stairs and into the basement. "So Aya how were you and the girl Serenity?" Yohji asked nudging him. 

"I saved her from being rapped and I was walking her back when Cleo and Kayla ran up." Aya grunted and took a seat. 

"Oh I see. So they ruined the moment for you and her then huh?" he chuckled. 

"Can it Baka." Aya growled as Persia appeared. 

"Weiss I have a new mission for you." He stated almost miserably. "There have abductions of woman who have crimson red hair and the blood type of O. The group is un known all that is known is their target is a young lady who just showed up at a small antique store a few blocks from the flower shop. White hunters in the dark, hunt the tomorrow of the dark beasts." he stated and went off. 

"Well are you all taking this mission?" Manx asked. 

"Yes." they all nodded. 

"Good. Now remember to keep an eye on the girl. Her name is Alley Hechi." Manx stated. "Well till tomorrow boy's." She sighed and walked off. 

"I'll start with finding more information about this whole thing." Omi stated and walked over to the computer.

"I'll keep an eye on the girl." Yohji smirked and walked off. 

"Going to change first are we?" Ken questioned. 

"Well of course I must look my best for the lovely lady." Yohji winked and walked off laughing. 

"Oh brother." Was Omi's reply.   
  


Ken went upstairs and Aya grabbed him by the shoulder. "That Alley girl. I saw her today." He stated. 

"Where?" he asked.

"Down the street away from a café and towards the antique store. She seemed familiar." 

"Like how?" 

"Like I've met her before not to long ago either. We need to be careful watching this one." Aya said and walked off.   
  


~Antique store.~  
  


The young girl that had been visiting with Derrik sighed and sat behind the counter. She held back a tear as she watched groups of girls walk by. What would she do to be like that again? Everything. She would give everything and anything. Suddenly the bell on the door rang and she adjusted her sunglasses. She raised an eyebrow as Yohji walked through the door wearing a white wife beater and a pair of blue jeans. "Hello may I help you?" She asked. 

"Yes. I was wondering what kinda antiques do you sell?" He asked casually. 

"Almost everything. We ran out of suits of armor." She stated calmly and walked over to him. "We have the old kind of piano wire, swords, daggers, shields, old desks, pressed flowers from back in the 1900's. You name it we might have it and we can order it." She smiled. 

"What do you mean old fashioned piano wire?" He asked. 

"This way." She stated and led him to the back of the shop. "This stuff used to be used for piano's and is rare to find because it was banned." She stated and handed him a small box. 

"Why was it banned?" He questioned looking at the fine bronze colored wire. 

"Because some murders used it to choke and slice peoples heads off. It's really sharp." Alley yawned a bit. 

"How much?" 

"Fifty dollars. I'm cutting the price down since you're cute." 

"Well then I'll take two." He smiled.   
  


~Café~  
  


Cleo and the other girls sat down at the table and looked at Derrick. He studied their tired expressions and how miserable they looked. "Have fun?" He questioned. 

"It was a bloody funeral. You think it was fun?" Kayla questioned with a cold voice. 

"You're suck an ass you know that? I wish Daken was still giving us orders not you." Serenity hissed. 

"Look I'm sorry to drag you away from the funeral and Weiss but the government sent me to give you orders." he sighed and slapped a folder in front of Cleo.   
  


She opened it revealing pictures of very pail victims and a very ugly massacre scene. The girls looked through all the pictures. "So that old gang moved to Japan?" she asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes. Darken has returned." Derrick stated.

"We killed them in our last mission. You know that one that got Amber kicked out for following an instinct." Kayla stated. 

"Well apparently her mistake is now costing innocent red heads with the blood type O their lives." he grunted. "Look. Let's use some knowledge to our advantage alright? We all know that they hate the Knights....am I correct?" He asked. 

"Yes." The three mumbled. 

"Look we'll work on it." Serenity sighed and grabbed the folder and walked off. 

"Yeah so bud out." Kayla growled as she and Cleo followed Serenity.   
  


The three walked down the road. "Who does that over payed bum pusher think he is!?" Kayla demanded as they arrived at the hotel. 

"A snot nosed bastard." Serenity mumbled and went over to her bed. 

"Hey Cleo's got an e-mail." Kayla said turning on the lab top. One of the files was glowing and said Kaori. 

"Who's it from?" She asked as Kayla opened it. 

"Oh my God...." She trailed. 

"What? Who's it from?" She demanded and walked over. 

"Schuldig." Kayla smiled. "You know family reunions are always fun." She giggled. 

"Hardy har har." Cleo stated and started to read the e-mail. 

"So what's he want?" Serenity asked as she changed into a pair of blue jeans and a light green halter top. 

"Wants me to meet up with him." Cleo snorted. "And we ain't really related Kayla."

"Oh yeah sowwy forgot." Kayla smiled. "So gonna go meet him? I mean you haven't seen him since...what two three years ago?" she asked checking out her own e-mail. 

"I will after our mission." She stated and went to change as well. 

"Hey I got an e-mail from Omi!" Kayla stated with a huge smile. 

"Some one's got a boyfriend." Serenity teased. 

"Says the one who almost kissed Aya." Kayla shot back. 

"So...." Serenity stopped. "This isn't the same without Amber." She stated and sat down. 

"Yeah...." Kayla trailed.   
  


~Antique Shop~  
  


Yohji had spent almost three hours talking to Alley. This girl was so familiar he felt like he could just let things flow. The shop was having one of those rare customer's day so Alley said he could hang with her for a bit. Alley yawned and looked at the clock. "Well lunch break." She stated. 

"Mind if I treat you to lunch?" He asked. 

"No not at all. That would be very kind." She smiled and put the closed for lunch sign up and they headed down the road. 

"So Yohji how many girlfriends have you had?" She asked slyly as they entered Sunny's Dinner. 

"A lot to put it bluntly. But no girl could compare to your beauty." Yohji smirked but soon noticed her eyebrow cocked. 

"You aren't serious are you?" She asked as they sat in a booth. "I mean no offence Yohji but I ain't that pretty and any girl could beat my looks." Alley stated as a waitress brought them a menu. 

"Oh Hey Alley-chan." She smiled and walked away. 

"Come here often?" He asked with a chuckle. 

"Nope. Just a friend." She stated. "I'm just gonna have my usual Cesar salad." She stated. "How about you?" 

"I'll just have a small Italian salad." He stated and put down the menu. "So Alley. How come you never take off your sunglasses?" 

"Because I don't like people looking at my eye's. Simple as that." She gulped as she moved his hand away from her glasses. 

"Oh. Alright." He smiled. Suddenly Ken walked in and Alley looked straight at him then looked away. 

"Yohji." Ken smiled walking up. 

"Hey. Oh Ken this is Alley Hechi, Alley this is Ken." Yohji stated. 

"Hello pleasure to meet you Ken." She stated. 

"Same here." He smiled and sat beside Alley as the food arrived. 

"Oh I didn't know there was a third." The blond stated. 

"Don't worry Wendy." Alley smiled. 

"I'm not hungry nor thirsty." Ken stated smiling. 

"Alright." She smiled and left. 

"I can't stay long I have to get back to the shop and let Shirley take over. Then I have a game to go to." Alley sighed. 

"What kinda game?" Ken asked. 

"She has a soccer game." Yohji stated. "You know I bet Ken would like to join you." 

"Well I guess he could. Only if you want to." 

"Sure." He sighed. Suddenly a flash of Amber's smile went through his mind. Alley had almost the exact same. If he could just see her eye's. "So what's with the...." 

"I don't like people seeing my eye's." Alley said somewhat annoyed. 

"Sorry." He blushed. 

"It's alright I'm used to it." Alley shrugged and dug into her salad along with Yohji. 

~Hospital~  
  


Serenity walked down the hallway and thought of how Amber spent her last minutes here. Suddenly she thought she saw Aya walking ahead of her. She blinked a few times then followed silently. *Does he have family in here?* her mind questioned. She shook her head and went towards the exit. *It's not polite to spy.* Her mind told her. Serenity sat down outside the hospital and watched more groups of people walk by. Tonight she was going to have to break into the hospital and download a bunch of info on people on the city. Sighing she looked at the clouds. "Serenity what are you doing here? Why were you following me?" Aya demanded walking up. Serenity looked at him. 

"I was here asking the doctors questions about my friend okay?" She stated. "How the hell was I supposed to know you were here?" she questioned. 

"Whatever." Aya snorted. 

"Why are you so...so...so stubborn to everyone?" She asked. 

"Because emotions are weak." 

Serenity sighed. "Amber always said that to us....Emotions will get in the way and cost us everything one day if we aren't careful." 

"And look where she is now." he grunted but suddenly wished he hadn't said anything.  
  


At that moment Aya saw something in Serenity's usual peaceful emerald eye's burned with hate that seemed to cut Aya deeply. "How dare you say that." She hissed. "Amber was the most loyal person. I could confide in her she had emotions and was wonderful and successful at what she did. Emotions didn't get her dead." Serenity stated. "Although what would you know. You're nothing but a heartless assassin." With that she ran down the street and back to the apartment. 

"Serenity!" He shouted but stopped himself from running after her. If emotions got in the way everything would go wrong. Right?   
  


~Antique Shop~  
  


Dark brown hair past her shoulders, bright green eye's, blue jean mini skirt and a pink t-shirt that says 'Brat but ya luv me' on it. Shirley Kitana was her name and she was the owner of the small shop. Shirley stood there sucking on a strawberry sucker waiting for Alley. Sure enough Alley, Ken and Yohji came around the corner. "You're late." Shirley stated as the three stopped. Slowly her eye's looked Yohji over. "Don't tell me it was cause of him." 

"No...well yea...but....Oh come on Shirley I rarely go for a lunch break!" Alley shouted in protest. 

"Yeah I'll forgive ya. Besides you're going to be late for soccer if you don't leave now." She smirked. 

"Oh Kuso!" Alley shouted and ran back down the street with Ken behind her. 

"Well. Oh sorry my names Shirley and yours is?" She asked. 

"Yohji." He smirked and kissed her hand. 

"So you're the reason my new store keeper was late." She said and unlocked the door then changed the sign. 

"Yeah well..." He trailed as she smiled back at him. "What?" He asked. 

"Well you took Alley out to lunch and since you made her late you owe me dinner." Shirley giggled and went into the store leaving a completely shocked Yohji standing there.   
  


~Flower Shop~  
  


Omi sat at the computer trying to find some information on the killings but coming up with nothing. Suddenly he got an e-mail. "Who...." He trailed and saw it was from Kayla. He read it and smiled. They both loved computers they both liked the company of elders. Suddenly something hit him. "Knights." He whispered and looked up a government file. Four pictures showed up. There was Kayla, she was the techy of the group. Main weapons same as his. The next was Cleo she was the eldest and most cautious of the group. Her main weapon was a gun and a dagger. Next up was Serenity, the false innocence of the group. Her main weapon was a Katana. Last was Amber. Omi smiled at her picture. Amber had always stated 'A forced picture I hate although a me acting normal pic is better.' This pic was of her giving the camera man the finger and sticking out her tongue. Amber was the hyper/sarcastic/serious when I wanna be one of the group. Weapons whatever she wanted. Sounded like Amber to.   
  


Suddenly something caught his attention. Beside each assassin from Canada it stated alive, Killed in Action or just plain dead. In the Knights file something was horribly wrong. "Oh my Go...."  
  


~Soccer Field~  
  


"TIGERS WIN THE GAME!" Shouted the announcer as Alley's team won the game. The crowd shouted cheers and praises to the Tigers. Ken was just one of them shouting out to the team. Overall that was the best game he had ever scene. Alley ran over to Ken and smiled. "The team's going for pizza wanna come?" She asked. 

"Uh...if you guys don't mind sure." He stated. 

"Awesome! Come on." She said and grabbed his hand.   
  


They went over to the team members and Amber introduced them all. Afterwards they all went to the dinner and celebrated with pizza music and dancing. Alley had her sunglasses on the whole time. Even during the game she was wearing them. A lot of the team was in the back of the dinner where most teens and others go to dance a bit. "Alley that was an awesome game. I mean whoa that shot you took. That was amazing." Ken stated. 

"It was only my mini shot. Nothing big to talk about." She stated blushing. 

"So wanna dance?" Ken asked. 

"Sure." Alley smiled and stood up along with Ken.   
  


The two walked out onto the dance floor and were about to start dancing to the fast beat when the song changed to a slow dance. Ken blushed as Alley wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist and they began to dance to the song. Alley looked at Ken who seemed to be a little sad. *What have I done?* She questioned herself and rested her head on his chest.   
  


~Graveyard~

Serenity sat on the gravestone and cried. She wouldn't let herself stop crying. *Amber how could you leave us! Why didn't you listen to them!?* Serenity tried to calm herself but failed until a hand was placed on her shoulder. She quickly got out of the grasp and stumbled away. "Leave me alone!" She shouted and never bothered to look up to see who it was who grabbed her shoulder. 

"Look I just came to say I'm sorry." She heard a familiar voice sigh. 

"...huh?" Serenity looked up and saw Aya. "Oh." was all she stated. 

"Serenity." 

"You know. For the past two weeks I have been crying because of her death. She had just wanted one thing and her emotions got in the way...." A small breeze blew through the air making her long hair blow around her. "I'm gonna keep mine to myself. I'm not gonna cry I'm not gonna care. I'm gonna flush everything down the drain." 

"You shouldn't do that." Aya stated. 

"Apparently to you that's what Amber should have done." She growled. 

"I didn't....."

"You didn't what? Mean it like that? Mean that because of her fallin for Ken she practically killed herself and it wasn't really Chibodee's final blow that did?" she snapped. 

"Look I..." Aya stopped and sighed. So much was going through him. 

"Forget it. Go back to Weiss and get your missions. I have work to do." She growled and walked off. 

"How did she...." 

"She's a chosen she know's these things." Stated a voice. 

"Who's there?" Aya demanded turning around only to see but a shadow walking off in the distance.  
  


~Dun nu nu~  
  


The antique shop closed and Shirley was walking towards the flower shop to go see Yohji. Suddenly something caught her attention. "That's not right." She whispered and stared off towards the dinner. Shaking her head the twenty year old continued her walk. She arrived at the flower shop and saw Kayla talking to Omi, and Yohji was sorting out some last minute things before closing up. "Hey Shirl!" Kayla smiled. 

"Hi ya Sparky." Shirley smiled. 

"Shirley this is Omi." Kayla smiled. 

"Hello miss Shirley." He smiled. 

"Oh just call me Shirley I'm still young." She laughed lightly and looked over to Yohji. "So ready to take me for that date?" Shirley winked. 

"Sure just let me finish cleaning up." Yohji smirked and pulled down the metal door indicating the shop was closed. "Now I have to go have a shower I'll be right back." He winked and walked off. 

"He'll be awhile." Omi stated as he and Kayla went off to his room so he could show her a cool computer program. 

"Alright." She stated and sat down. 

"They are coming Shirley and you guys won't be ready...." a deep voice stated causing Shirley to jump up and turn around only to see nothing. 

"Weird..." She whispered. 

~Ken and Alley~  
  


The sun was setting and the two had gone to the park. Then sat on a small hill and watched the setting sun. Alley sighed and laid back onto the soft grass and looked up at the multi colored sky. *I have to tell him...but what would he say? Would he still care?* Her mind questioned. "Something wrong Alley-chan?" Ken asked. 

"No not at all Ken kun." she stated sitting up. 

"Alley can I see your eye's?" He asked. 

"I...uh..." She hesitated and touched her sun glasses. 

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked." sighing he looked out at the sunset. 

"No it's alright it's just..." She sighed. "Ken you're so gonna kill me." 

"Why would I kill you?" He questioned and looked at her expression. It was exactly like Amber's before she...

"Because I ain't Alley." She sighed. 

"What do you mean you aren't Alley?"   
  


~Omi's Room~  
  


Kayla and Omi were laughing at the stupid things they were finding on a website for Canadian tourists. "We don't really talk like that." Kayla stated. 

"I've noticed." Omi laughed holding his sides. "You guys are so different than people here expect." 

"Yeah I know eh. Some Canadian's really do talk like this eh?" She giggled. "Yeah my pet polar bear's name is Snowflake eh. She's a major sweet heart eh?" That caused both of them to fall off their chairs laughing. 

"Ouch my sides hurt from laughing so hard." Omi stated trying to calm down. 

"I know same here." she giggled and laid down holding her sides. "Okay no more Canada jokes. I don't think my sides can take anymore." 

"Mine either." he sighed as they finally calmed down. "So Kayla what's it like in Canada?" 

"Same as here except we have snow right now." She nodded and moved over so she was sitting beside him. "We were waiting for Amber to come home so we could do our traditional snow-angels." she let out a small sigh. Omi hesitantly put his arm around her shoulder and brought her close. 

"It's okay Kayla-chan everything will be fine." Omi smiled. 

"Hearing that from you makes me feel a bit better cause I know you mean it." She smiled and put her head on Omi's chest causing him to blush badly. 

"I'm gone!" Yohji shouted walking passed not noticing. 

"Bye." Omi called out. 

"See ya!" Kayla shouted and then yawned cuddling closer to Omi. "You're very comfy did you know that?" She asked. 

"Uh..." Omi's blush was now the color of a tomato. "No I-I-I didn't." He stuttered. 

"Well you are." Kayla giggled a bit and sat up. "Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I'm just used to cuddling with people. I'm one of those cuddly people." She smiled. 

"Oh I see." He stated. 

"Yeah well that's how I gre..." Kayla was cut off in a way she never knew could happen to her. She was being kissed and it was by Omi. *Omg!* her mind shouted.   
  


~Somewhere~  
  


Yohji grabbed Shirley's hand as they walked down the street so far they had told each other everything. Seriously everything. Shirley told him about how she was a new member of the Knights because Amber was gone and how she had lost her big brother when they were separated and Yohji told her about his past. They felt like they had known each other forever after that. Shirley leaned into Yohji and suddenly stopped walking when the street lights came on. "Yohji can we head back?" She asked suddenly gripping onto his arm. 

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked. 

"I just got a bad feeling all of a sudden." She mumbled quietly. 

"Okay. We can head back to your place. Or mine if you want." He stated calmly. 

"Mines just down the road." Shirley stated. 

"Alright."   
  


~Duh nu nu~  
  


Cleo slept peacefully on the couch not worrying about a mission, not worrying about the way she carelessly left the back balcony doors open so that someone with orange red hair and deep sea green eye's, Wearing a green jacket and a pair of black pants with a white t-shirt underneath could easily sneak in. The small breeze the door made when being shut slowly woke Cleo and she turned over thinking it was nothing but the stupid breeze. Completely forgetting that no one was going to be back till later she turned over again. "Who's ever home make some coffee so I can have some when I get up." she yawned. 

"Yes pudding cup." The man laughed. 

"What the...!" she shouted falling off the couch. "Schuldig!!!! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Cleo demanded standing up. 

"I came to see ya. Heard you where in town." He smirked and sat on the couch. 

"What if the others find out you're here?" she asked glaring at him. 

"They can cry me a bloody river."He stated and looked at her. "Some ones changed since two years ago." 

"Yeah right. If I did change, it was because I had good reason to." Cleo snorted. 

"You have quite the temper.." he pauses and smirks and continues. " You need to learn how to relax..otherwise you'll become a tightwad like Brad." 

" What do you propose that I do about it?" she retorted.

"You just need to have some fun that's all." he replied calmly.

" Is that so. How can you suggest that when you know my line of work?" she questioned.

"Do you honestly think that can be used as an excuse? I go out to the clubs and have fun, and I haven't lost my job yet." he replied chuckling.

"What are you getting at?" Cleo asked raising a brow, as Schuldig got a big smirk on his face.

" You want me to go clubbing with you tonight, don't you?" Cleo sighed yet smiling on the inside..

" I knew that you would figure it out eventually.." he said as he leaned back.

" I don't know..what if we get a mission..we've been busy lately.." she trailed.

" What if the world ended tomorrow? Would you be satisfied with your life?" her asked.

" No..but one night in a club isn't going to change much.." Cleo trailed with a worried expression.

" But for that one night, you can forget about your stressful life as an assassin and relax." he smirked as Cleo let out a frustrated sigh.

" Fine, but if I get in shit for this it's your fault." she said.

Schuldig just let out a chuckle " Of course, my name means guilty after all.." Then walked over to the balcony doors from which he entered the apartment in the first place. Schuldig turned around and looked at Cleo. "Meet me at the AnGeL at 9:00." he ordered, then seemed to disappear off the balcony, which caused Cleo smirked.

"Bye Schuldig.." She murmured to herself before closing the doors and lying back down on the couch.

~Temple underground~  
  


The four dark men stood there wearing their old dark hoods. The temple was made out of old 18thcentury bricks. There was an old tapestry with a small the small designs were of a ritual. A brutal one at that, they would use one girl and a resurrected one to bring back the Empress Kazen who would rule over the world and make it a much darker place. The first man stood from his chair. A pair of Emerald green eye's glowed lightly from the torches light, and his pitch black hair shone. "We have to get her." He stated. 

"She's stronger than we anticipated." Stated a golden eyed, dark brown haired man. "We need to think this through Alex." 

"Damian's right. Rushing in recklessly will only get us killed." The one with blond hair and fiery brown eye's stated. 

"I don't care!" The emerald green eyed one called Alex stated. "David you know as much as I do we need to bring back out Empress or Darken is doomed."

"Look Alex control your temper or you will be pulled out of this mission." Damian ordered as his golden eye's flashed. 

"Look...." Mark stated as his brown eye's held more tolerance than the others and his silvery hair shining brightly. "We have to think rationally about this. That girl who is our sacrifice is being followed by that red head male. What are we to do about him?" 

"We could kill him." Alex smirked. 

"No." Damian growled. "We need to do something different." 

"We still need more blood for the sacrifice." David snorted. 

"Get the red head tonight. Besides we owe her from last time we all met the Knights."

~Ken and 'Alley'~  
  


"What do you mean you're not Alley?" Ken demanded. 

"I mean I'm tired of lying to you and the others. I'm tired of pretending to not know you guys." She held back a sob and removed her sunglasses and took down her hair. Her eye's were the dark blue that had haunted Ken for the past two weeks. 

"Amber!" He shouted. "How what?" 

"Ken I had to fake my death to draw out the Darken Cl..." He explanation was cut off as she felt a pair of lips crash with hers. Her eye's went wide and she couldn't believe what was happening. They parted and Ken blushed furiously as Amber just looked at him. 

"Sorry it's just...I just..." He trailed. 

"It's alright." She stated and sighed. "Ken...I'm so sorry I didn't....I didn't wanna fake anything but it all happened so fast." She whispered as he put his hand on hers and pulled her in close.

"What did happen?" He asked. 

"Well...." She trailed and began to explain.

~Flashback~  
  


She was still partially alive as her body was taken out of the room but no one but the doctors knew this. Amber lay there helpless and couldn't really do anything but listen as people chatted. She was only half aware of what was going on. "You can't kill her off if she's partially still alive!" A deep voice shouted. 

*That voice....* Amber thought. 

"But sir her blood type has no match!" Protested the doctor. 

"My blood type is the same as her."   
  


Hours past and Amber felt like she was trapped in two worlds. She felt as if she was floating or something. Suddenly a voice called to her and her eye's snapped open. There in front of her stoodShuuichi Takatori. "Are you alright?" He asked. 

"K-Ken? Where's Ken?" She demanded and sat up to quickly and fell backwards. 

"Amber calm down. Ken's back at the flower shop. He thinks you're dead." Shuuichi stated sadly. 

"What? Why would he think that? What have you done!?" She shouted at him. 

"I did it for your own good." he stated. "Amber we couldn't let you...." 

"Get in the way of his Goddamn missions! God damn it!" Amber threw a small empty needle at him and got it in his arm. "I don't give a shit!" She shouted and got out of bed taking out the IV. 

"Amber you can't leave. If you do I'll be forced to have you killed." he threatened. 

Amber snorted. "I don't care." 

"Amber does Darken ring a bell?" saying this caused Amber to stop and turn around. 

"Yes why?" She growled. 

"How would you like to have another shot at killing them off before the Empress Ritual?" Shuuichi asked. 

"Fine." She sighed. *Ken I'm sorry....*  
  


~End flash back~  
  


Amber sighed and leaned on Ken praying her wouldn't flinch away or be angry. The sun had set and now a cool breeze went through the air. Suddenly Ken sighed and lifted Amber's chin so their eye's locked. "I don't care." He stated. 

"Y-Y-You don't?" She stuttered in shock. 

"No I don't care." He smiled and watched Amber's eye's fill with water and a smile cross her lips. "You're going to have to tell the others. Not to mention your father." 

"I know." She sighed and stood up. "Come on." She stated. 

"Do you know why Persia ordered us to follow you?" Ken asked standing as well and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Uh...." Amber blushed deeply. "No."  
  


~Not to far away from Ken and Amber~

Serenity stood there in shock. She was alive. Amber was alive the whole time and no one told her. Serenity had been there the whole time she now understood why Derrick was being such a jerk and giving them the mission. Turning around she ran, keeping her eye's ahead of her and not looking back. It wasn't fair how could Amber do this to everyone!? She continued to run until she reached the hospital. Suddenly her mood changed. She'd find out why Aya always came here. Slowly she went down the hallway making sure not to get caught by anyone and found herself standing outside of the room he had gone in. *I want to but I don't wanna.* Her mind told her. "Serenity what are you doing here?" Came a gruff voice. 

"I was curious. I'm sorry Aya." She stated and turned around. 

"What happened to showing no emotion?" he asked. 

She snorted. "Maybe you're the only one who hasn't backstabbed." She crossed her arms. 

"Backstabbed?" he gave her a questioning look. 

"Amber's alive. She's Alley. They're one in the same." She growled. 

"I see." Aya sighed. 

"Why didn't she tell us? Why did she let everyone suffer?" Serenity stood there with her fists clenched and her eyes covered by the shadow's of her bangs. 

"Serenity I'm sure she had a good reason." He stated trying not to let to much of his emotions show. There was something about her that he felt like he could open up to. 

"She never has reasons for things she does." Serenity sighed and was suddenly drawing blood from her fists. 

"Relax." He stated and grabbed her hands causing her to relax a bit. "You're going to hurt yourself." He stated and opened one of her fists showing where her nails were digging in. 

"....."Serenity stood there watching as Aya walked over to the door. 

"Follow me." He stated. 

"Okay..." She trailed and followed him in.   
  


She looked at the bed and there rested a beautiful girl with black hair in spiral pigtails. Her eye's were closed, and she was hooked up to some machines. Serenity looked at the clip board at the end of the girls bed. Aya-chan. "But Aya..." She whispered. 

"My real name is Ran. This is my little sister." he stated. 

"Oh..." Serenity whispered and looked at her. She was a very pretty young lady that was for sure. *She's un-conscious...I know how to bring her back....But ....* 

"What's wrong?" He asked as he put some bandages on her hands.

"Nothing. Just thinking to much that's all." She blushed as he finished and looked at her. 

"What were you thinking about?" Aya questioned curiously. 

"Nothing important." She smiled up at him. *If I told him I could bring her out of it he might freak or something.* 

"Alright." Was his only reply as he set a small pot of flowers on the window sill.   
  


Serenity watched as Aya went over to his little sister and ran his hand along her face. It made her remember how she last saw her brother before they pulled the plug on him. That was when she was at least six years old. She remembered that was when she was put into the assassin program. "Well would you look at that. We don't gotta hunt you down." Alex smirked as he walked in. 

"Who the..." Serenity turned and backed away. 

"I'm here for you Shiroi no Tenshi." Alex chuckled. 

"Don't call me that." Serenity growled and backed up a bit more. 

"Come on Serenity make this easier on yourself." He demanded when suddenly Aya went in front of Serenity.

"You won't touch her." he growled. 

"Oh really? I beg to differ." 

~TBC~  
  


Amber: O.o that fiend!

Erin: Chill out. 

Amber: Oh well Ken kissed me. ^-^

Erin: *Rolls her eye's*

Ken: huh? *Walks in and trips on something then falls on Amber*

Erin: KLUTZ! Well until next time. BUBBYES!!!!


End file.
